


Sooner Than Hoped

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [42]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Sooner Than Hoped

He’d led a good life, and had always striven to be a force for good in the world. It may not have been a blameless life, and although some of his sexual exploits would probably cause a few eyebrows to be raised amongst his grandmother’s church group, he wasn’t entirely immoral. However, Napoleon was certain that on the grand scale of good versus evil, he would still find himself on the right side, and that this would grant him special favours. Surely, for a man who was prepared to sacrifice himself for the security of the world, a little leeway could be granted by God. Or the universe. Or Mother Nature.

He’d always known that this day would come, but somehow thought he would have had longer.

“What is wrong, my friend?” asked Illya, with genuine concern. Solo had been quiet all day.

“I found a grey hair this morning.”


End file.
